The Winds of Winter
by Nymaerya
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen had left Meereen, with a war to begin. Jon Snow was stabbed by his own brothers and Queen Cersei is going to be on trial. Westeros is in chaos and something worse is coming. The will be treasons, murders and weddings, and we will see how our favorites characters will play in the Game of Thrones.


**This after _A Dance with Dragons_. I was inspired from a bunch of fan theories.**

**I post a chapter every Thursday and Sunday!**

* * *

><p>Winter had come to Westeros. Dawn had a disconcerting chill in the air, and even it was snowing for three days, but the snow did not jell. Still, it gave her bad omen.<p>

For Sybell everything seemed ominous. She knew nothing good would happen after the death of Lord Stark in King's Landing, and she had to do everything as possible to help her children, but her daughter Jeyne not seem very grateful.

The mother of Sybell had taught to be cautious against evil omens, or how to fight them. She had taught her to make recipes, and even spells to prevent evil, but it did not work. _I had to climb out of nowhere, I had to kill my parents if I wanted to be somebody. I had to clean the blood._

She was not older than a little girl when in Lannisport's people looked her bad for her grandmother, Maggy the Frog. And her parents were not highborn, so she would never be anything. But in the end it was, though she did not played cleean. Her mother never expect the secrets she learned from her mother and that taught her daughter would bring her death, and all for nothing.

_Never trust a Lannister_, her mother told her once. Tywin promised power and gold, and instead he gave her a bastard and a cursed title to their children. She did not deserve this, her children did not deserve this. She just wanted something better or her children, to not only have the poor surname Westerling.

It was getting warmer as the sun began to rise, and like ever, Jeyne began to cry. Sybell got used to the whining of her sweet girl, but not Edmure Tully. Edmure was with them constantly as she and her daughter were hostages of Ser Jaime. Edmure barely spoke and made all the way in silence, though by the way she looked his face he could not stand to Jeyne. Sybell also annoyed to begin conversation with him; he acted like a child and she thought he was too pessimistic, and that could sadden Jeyne.

Even when they reached the Golden Tooth Jeyne did not smile nor a little; she only touched her forehead to touch to her non-existent crown, but it never appeared.

The castle was nice; its walls were immaculate white with gold trims, common in the castles of the Westerlands. Within it, several fountains and decorations surely would have ornaments of gold, since the Golden Tooth is one of the main exports of gold to Casterly Rock, so Lady Lefford should not go suffered hunger.

And she seemed that she suffered hunger. Lady Alysanne Lefford was a woman in her thirties, and her dress looked like it would burst. She had a huge forehead with eyebrows that made it easy to read her face. She greeted them with a cold stare.

The rooms that Jeyne and her had were for acording their status; It was all made of marble and they had maids who accompanied them everywhere. The room had a large balcony to see the typical mountains of the Westernlands, offering beautiful views. Still, Jeyne felt like if they lived in a dungeon.

''Lady Sybell, Lady Lefford wants to meet you'', a servant when Sybell was still resting from the long journey. _The gods will haunt me every moment of my life?_

Sybell bathed and put on a dress with its distinctive blue sea shell necklace for the Westerling banner. Sybell looked at her daughter, who was sleeping with drowned tears on her cheeks. Sybell left the room.

In the main room were Lady Alysanne and Ser Forley Prester, and was Lord Edmure too, who had a solemn face and looked uncomfortable and angry. Sybell came in with decisive steps and out-louded; they had to know she was there.

'I understood you wanted my presence' Lady Sybell looked at Lady Lefford.

'You understood well, my lady. We have to tell you that you must change to road and go to Casterly Rock'. Lord Harrison looked at her with indifference, as if she were one of the many white marble statues that has the castle. 'You and your child will not be able to return to The Crag, but you will stay as hostages in Casterly Rock form orders of Lord Kevan Lannister, Lord Regent'.

Sybell wanted to rip the ugly face of Lady Lefford and tear out the smug smile of Lord Harrison. _All for nothing_.

'I will not accept. Lord Tywin promised me...'-

'It doesn't matter what Lord Tywin said, the poor man did not know what was going to happen'. Lady Sybell looked at him. 'You must go and daughter hostage Casterly Rock, by order of Lord Kevan Now that the Queen is in the dungeons by her accusations, every task that the queen commanded must be cancelled'.

'We all have suffered losses and broken promises', Lord Edmure said, with his baby face. 'Don't replicate, other people have worse mishaps than yours'.

Sybell could not hold herself.

'I was promised with good marriages and a good life for my children! I did my job well, I do not deserve this!' Sybell shouted to Lady Alysanne, watching her cold and sullen eyes. 'ALL FOR NOTHING!'

'Please Lord Farlon, led Lady Sybelle to her chambers, she must be weary of the long journey', Lady Lefford was uncomfortable with her presence.

'Come Lady Sybell. We have come a long way, you should sleep' Ser Forley delicately picked up her arm, but she twisted so much that she gave him a strike.

When Sybell entered to the room, Jeyne was not there. _I must go and to get her, she could be lost and get into trouble. Though she needs some sun on her face_. Sybell changed her clothes and went to sleep. She has not slept for days in a featherbed.

At night, Sybell heard noises in the room. It was dark, and quiet. A empty silence reigned the chamber. There were no stars in the sky and she could only see the figure of the relief of the mountains. Sybell felt bad.

She hearded a door opening slowly, and a few awkward steps trying to be stealthy. She saw a thin, little shade, and it was too another shade to the outside, bigger, waiting for the little shadow. Sybell lit her candle and saw her daughter trying to open the balcony door impatiently with panic.

'Jeyne, why are you awake at this hour of the night?' Sybell asked in an authoritative tone, but her daughter did not answer and opened the door and began to walk out quickly.

Sybell left her bed angry at her disobedience and went out to the balcony; it was very cold and the night was darker than ever. Jeyne was above the marble balcony decorated with golden lions. Also she saw Edmure Tully, who was in a dark cloak and had a long rope around him, he was tying the rope on the waist Jeyne with agility. Sybell knew what they were doing.

'Jeyne! Jeyne! Do not do it. DO NOT DO IT!' shouted Sybell, though Jeyne was already climbing down.

Sybell went to the balcony and grabbed the rope down to get Jeyne back, who was about to touch the ground. Sybell was not as young as she was in a time, and she began to move down too. Suddenly, Sybell saw a light at the top of the tower. _They saw me_. She looked down, but Edmure and Jeyne were already gone. _They had it all planned. They were going to escape the two idiots with other idiots_.

But before she could think of something else, two arrows pierced his shoulder and chest, falling from the tower. Each half beat was closer to the ground, but Sybelle could only remember her grandmother Maggy smiling.


End file.
